Die Jahre einer Hexe
by Leresa
Summary: Ich. Hexe. Ich bin eine Hexe? Yeahhr! freute sich Lisa. Eine Story über ein Mädchen, dass die Welten der Hexerei und der Marauders kennen lernt. Please Read & Review


_**Die Jahre einer Hexe**_

**Chapter 1**

Ein Tagebuch!

Das gibt's doch nicht. Ich wollte zwar einen neuen Computer, oder einen neuen Eastpak (ich weis, ich bin ja bescheiden)…oder wenigstens neue „Emily The Strange"- Klamotten.

Aber nein, ich bekomm ein Tagebuch. Dabei sind diese Dinger doch total out. Wenn die Eltern im Zimmer ihrer Töchter nach etwas Privatsphäre schnüffeln, suchen sie ja schließlich nicht nach einem alten, dummen, mit Kaffeflecken versehenen Taschenkalender. Drauf geklebt natürlich mit Herzen in allen Farben und kleine Pferdestickern.

Sondern sie schauen nach einer Diskette mit der Aufschrift „Mum, Finger weg!" oder „Gar nicht wichtig" oder auch „Brauchst nicht reinzuschauen".

Tzz. Ich mein, hallo? Computer ist die Zukunft. Ich werde meinen Kindern ja kein altes Buch zum stöbern schenken, sondern einen kompletten neuen Computer. Und da wären wir wieder beim Thema!

That´s Impossible! Meine Mitschüler lachen mich schon alle aus, weil ich keine „coolen" Klamotten trage. Aber ich würde so was ja wirklich gerne tragen, wäre mir da nicht meine Mutter im Wege!

_Aber Kind! Dieses Gestrüpp ist doch unwichtig. Was zählt, sind die inneren Werte!_

Ha, von wegen. Die lebt noch auf dem Mond. Oder warum, glaubt sie, komm ich jeden Tag mit einer Bananenschale auf dem Kopf nach Hause?

Jedenfalls muss sich noch viel bei uns zu Hause ändern.

Ach ja, hab ich mich eigentlich schon vorgestellt?

Lisa? Tagebuch. Tagebuch? Das ist Lisa Leykes. rofl Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen (von wegen), hab braunes langes Haar und graue Haare. Für mein Alter bin ich sehr klein, aber dafür süß lol

Nun ja. Ich befinde mich gerade in meinem Schlafsaal. Wo?

Na, im Internat Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Wie, das glaubst du nicht?

Ich schreibe zwar seit heute erst hierein, da ich dich ja zum Geburtstag bekommen habe, aber egal.

Nun gut, dann hör mal zu (oh nein. Jetzt rede ich schon mit einem Tagebuch, hab mir wahrscheinlich das Hirn weggeflucht…wenn überhaupt eins da war…boah, Lisa, du bist mal wieder soo lustig!):

Meine Mutter hat mich mal wieder trällernd geweckt. Ihren Lieblingssong von Frank Sinatra (musst du nicht kennen). _„New York, New York"_

„Schatzi! Aufstehen, heute ist ein besonderer Tahag" (so weckt sie mich immer..ist nur ein Täuschungsversuch, normalerweise falle ich darauf nie herein).

Aber heute bin ich dann aufgestanden, ins Wohnzimmer gegangen um mir meinen Kaffee (ich brauch Kaffe, sonst funktionier ich nicht!)vom Frühstückstisch (der steht bei uns ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer) zu holen. Natürlich, so wie es meine Art ist, stolpere ich über so verdammte Pakete und knalle mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf meinen Bruder, der bei den Paketen saß (der ist so klein, den übersieht man).

„Man, Lisa. Kannst du mal deine Augen aufmachen oder hast du die dir schon wieder zugekleistert?" schnautze mich mein neunjähriger (!) Bruder an. (Kurz zur Erklärung: ich schmink mir meine Augen gerne schwarz…das meint er mit Zukleistern).

„Schnauze, Chris." Gähnte ich nur zurück und rappelte mich auf. Etwas bissiger gab ich noch hinzu: „Duschen könntest du auch mal wieder, mein Freundchen." Chris (eigentlich Christopher) streckte mir die Zunge heraus und huschte in die Küche.

Erst jetzt nahm ich meine Umgebung wahr. Der Frühstückstisch mit MEINEM Kaffee; noch O-Saft für meinen Bruder (Weichei); Kuchen (!) für meinen Vater; und ein Magenbrot für meine Mutter. Doch auch ein paar Pakete, über die ich gestolpert bin. Ich blickte diese verdutzt an, schaute zu meinem grinsenden Vater, der am Tisch mich beobachtete, blickte zurück auf die Pakete und schrie dann auf.

„Kind, Kind, was ist passiert?" rief meine Mutter geschockt und rannte mit Chris im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich hab Geburtstag?" schrie ich. „Ich hab Geburtstag!"

„Ja, natürlich, heute ist doch der 14., mein Schatz." Meinte meine Mutter verwirrt. Ihr Blick streifte kurz den Kalender an der Wand über unseren HI-Tech-Fernseher und bestätigte ihre Aussage nun mit einem Nicken.

Ich, völlig fassungslos, blickte in Chris´ Gesicht, dann in das meiner Mutter und schließlich betrachtete ich noch zwei Sekunden lang den Berg Geschenke auf meinem Hocker.

„Jaaaaa, ich hab Geburtstag, ich hab Geburtstag. Endlich, ich komm in eine völlig neue Liga!" rief ich glücklich.

Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht verrückt…oder, vielleicht doch ein bisschen lol

Sofort stürzte ich mich auf meinen Berg und riss dass Clownbesetzte Papier (dabei hass ich Clowns über alles!) und heraus kam…ein Buch!

„Ein Buch? Was, bitte, soll ich mit einem Buch?" fragte ich ungläubig.

„Stimmt, Mum. Die kann doch nicht mal eines richtig herum aufschlagen, " grinste Chris.

„Schnautze, Chrissyboy, oder ich erzähl Mum mal, was für ein Mädchenheld du bist!" giftete ich zurück

„Bitte? Nur weil du keinen abkriegst."

„Das sagst du nicht noch mal, Bürschchen!"

„Oh, was dann? Willst mich mit deinem Buch hauen?"

„Nein, ich stopf es dir in deine dumme, kleine Plappertasche!"

„Sorry, die hat gerade zu"

„Arrrggg"

„Lisa, Chris! Aufhören, und zwar sofort!" rief meine Mutter streng.

„Aber, Mu-" fing ich an, doch sie unterbrach mich unwirsch.

„Nichts da! Chris? Mitkommen, du wirst in die Küche kommandiert. Lisa? Auspacken, das ist ein Befehl!"

Murrend folgten wir ihr. (nur mal so zur Info, wenn sich jemand mit meiner Mutter anlegt: Sie war so ´ne Kommandantin – Oberkommandantin, glaub ich – in der Marine, aber da sie zwei Kinder bekommen hat, hat sie aufgehört).

Ich ich mit meinen Geschenken halb durch war, war meine Stimmung miserabel.

Meine Geburtstagswünsche wurden – wie immer – ignoriert. Und das kam dabei heraus:

Zwei weitere Bücher (_„Serafina und der große Hexenzauber" _und _„Unheil droht")_; eine Schlabber-Oma-Hose; ein Clown-T-Shirt (man müsste glauben, sie wissen es, dass ich panische Angst vor Clowns habe, da ich mal so ein Horrorfilm angeschaut habe…_"ES" _von Steven King…schrecklich); drei Karten mit so dummen Männchen (ich glaube, es warne diese Heinzelmännchen) und, oh schreck (!) ein Tagebuch.

Aber kein Computer, keine _„Emily The Strange" _Sachen, keine CDs, keine…hach, jedenfalls nichts was ich „mag". Dafür aber ein Tagebuch, ja! schnauf

Jedenfalls wollte ich mein Geburtstag nicht ruinieren, sondern bedankte mich herzlich für die Geschenke. Dann, nachdem ich mein letztes Geschenk ausgepackt hatte (ja, ratet mal…genau! Ein Buch) sah ich noch einen Brief.

Fragend hob ich ihn auf und blickte zu meiner Familie, die mir zuschaute.

„Keine Ahnung, Maus. Der ist heute eingeworfen worden" sagte mein Vater und zuckte mit der Schulter.

Neugierig steckte ich meinen Finger in die Lücke und riss ihn – wie alle meine anderen Briefe – unsauber auf. Daraus kamen zwei gelbliche Pergamentstücke zum Vorschein.

Ich nahm den ersten und las laut vor:

**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI**

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.

Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. D. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Ms. Leykes,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der

Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen

Sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bü-

cher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Dann nahm ich den anderen Zettel heraus und las weiter:

**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI**

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

Drei Garnituren einfacher Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

Ein paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden

Werke besitzen:

Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie_

Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_

Arsenius Bunsen: _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

Lurch Scammander: _Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind_

Morgana Morephama: _Auge in Auge mit den Dunklen Künsten_

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERST-KLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN!

Alle starrten mich mit offenem Mund an, waren geschockt.

Ich, brauchte eine Weile um den ersten Satz überhaupt zu kapieren, blickte zu meinen Eltern empor und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jedoch verstummte ich schnell, da ja niemand mitlachte.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte ich dann: „Ihr glaubt dass doch wohl nicht, oder? Ich mein, ich…und eine Hexe. Das ist doch kompletter Schwachsinn!"

In genau dem Moment, als dieser Satz über meine Lippen kam, klopfte es an unserer Haustür und alle sprangen in die Lüfte, so sehr erschraken wir.

Mit entsetzter Miene ging mein Vater auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie langsam. Wer hinter der Tür stand, gab mir den Rest.

Eine Frau von übergroßer Statur – dass heißt, sie war zwei Meter groß, von weiblichen Rundungen nichts zu sehen – mit einem Damenbart – was man allerdings auch gerne als Herrenbart bei ihr bezeichnen könnte – und einem stierenden Blick

„Guten Morgen allerseits." Piepste die Frau. Von allen möglichen Stimmlagen wäre mir diese nie in den Sinn gekommen. Wenn man sie sprechen hört und die Augen zu hat, könnte man meinen, es spreche Minny Maus. „Darf ick mirr vorrstelle? Olga, Petrolovski, Berratungslehrrerin unt Muggellbeaufftrakte im Nammen Hogwards." Sie verbeugte sich.

Mein Vater, wie immer zuvorkommend, atmete tief ein und bat sie dann ins Haus.

Die Frau (ich nenn sie jetzt Olga) setzte sich auf meinen Lieblingssessel der auch promt sich etwas zur Erde neigte. Alls wir den ersten Schrecken überwunden haben, setzten wir uns auch. Ich behielt aber meinen Hogwarts-Brief in der Hand.

„Nunn, ihrre Tockter Lissa wurrde von Professorr Dumbledorre Sirr ausgewählt, nach Hogwarrds zu kommen unt dord zu studieren. Mann hat in ihrr ausserordentlische magische Krräfte nachgewiesen und ist somit bereitt einem Studium als Hexe beizutreten." Plapperte Olga sogleich mit ihrem starken Russischen Akzent los. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so geschwollen reden konnte..naja, man täuscht sich eben.

Meine Eltern redeten nun fieberhaft mit Olga, stellten Fragen zum Thema Magie, Hogwarts, etc. aber mich interessierte es gar nicht.

Ich! Hexe! Ich bin eine Hexe! Mit magischen Fähigkeiten! Ich kann Zaubern! Ich könnte meinen Bruder in eine Kakerlake verwandeln…hehe.

Nach zwei Stunden der Diskussion wussten meine Eltern alles und ich durfte gehen. Sie waren ja –so wie sich Olga ausdrückte – Muggel. Und dazu war Olga da. Um den Muggeleltern zu erklären, was Hogwarts ist, blabla.

Chris saß während der ganzen Geschichte still auf dem Sofa und lauschte entzückt Olgas Erzählung von Hogwarts.

Nachdem sie uns auch noch umständlich den Weg zur so genannten „Winkelgasse" beschrieb, stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich von uns.

Da fiel mir noch mal etwas ein und kramte schnell den ersten Zettel aus.

„Ähm, was bedeutet das eigentlich? Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli."

„Oh, dass habe ick völlik vergessan." Olga schlug sich an den Kopf, pfiff dann einen kurzen schrillen Ton und plötzlich flog eine kleine zirpende Eule in das Küchenfenster und flatterte auf meinen Kaffee. Olga nahm einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und band es an dem Bein der Eule fest. Diese kniff ihr zutraulich in den kleinen Finger und flog wieder hinaus.

An mich gewandt, sagte sie dann noch zum Abschied:

„ Wir sehen uns, Lissa. Unt vergisse deine Sache nicht, he!" Augenzwinkernd winkte sie noch meinen Eltern und…war weg. Naja, das konnte ich vielleicht irgendwann auch mal.

„So, also…ähm. Schatz? Willst du etwas Kaffee?" fragte meine Mutter, als ob nichts wäre.

_Soo, mein allerallererster Fic_

_Es folgen natürlich noch weitere Kapitel…alles nach der Reihe_

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen..über eure Meinung zum FF. Als bitt rewiet dies bidde!_

_Lg Lere_


End file.
